Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable
Spirit Venerable is the seventh stage of cultivations and considered as a senior-level character in the Cultivation World. In All Heavens and Myriad Realms, due to several great tribulations it faced before, it’s rare to see a living a Seventh Stage. Even in large sects, cultivators of the Venerable Realm would have the position of a very high-ranking elder. Ordinary cultivators would rarely get the chance to see a living Venerable. To achieve this stage, a practitioner must have at least middle grade gold core with five dragon marks and Six Layers of Heaven. Term of Address They normally addressed as *Spirit Venerable (灵尊; Líng Zūn) *Demon Venerable (魔尊; Mó Zūn); used by Demons of the Nine Serenities and practitioners from demon sect. *Venerable (尊者; Zūnzhě) During this stage, a practitioner may change his Dao Name. Sixth Promotes Seventh Tribulation Nascent Soul Once the nascent soul (元婴; yuán yīng) opened its eyes for the first time, it mark the moment for the cultivator to step into the Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable Realm officially. The nascent soul will direct the Sixth Promotes Seventh Heavenly Tribulation. After the cultivator successfully transcended the tribulation, the nascent soul will close its eyes, saving its strength silently. Tribulation Great Sun True Fire Tribulation (大日真火劫; dà rì zhēn huǒ jié) was the strongest Heavenly Tribulation attack that can arrive at the present world. Any stronger, the attack and the tribulation transcender will be shifted to the Eighth Stage Heavenly Tribulation World or its equivalent. Modernized Tribulation Song Shuhang estimated the strength of the Heavenly Tribulation atomic bomb is around 200 megaton TNT equivalent.TNT equivalent is a convention for expressing energy, typically used to describe the energy released in an explosion. The "ton of TNT" is a unit of energy defined by that convention to be 4.184 gigajoules, which is the approximate energy released in the detonation of a metric ton (1,000 kilograms or one megagram) of TNT. In other words, for each gram of TNT exploded, 4,184 joules of energy are released. This convention intends to compare the destructiveness of an event with that of traditional explosive materials, of which TNT is a typical example, although other conventional explosives such as dynamite contain more energy. Classification of the Stage Realms Currently, not much is known about the minor realms due to the fact that this stage is the least explored among the Nine Stages of Cultivations. Nine Layers of Nascent Soul Nine Layers of Nascent Soul (九重元婴; jiǔ chóng yuán yīng) is the first minor realms of the Seventh Stage. This is the only known minor realm of the Seventh Stage. Special Ability: True Illusion Upon reaching the rank of Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable, whenever the cultivator was deep in meditation, just a thought alone could stir the spiritual energy within his body, creating a huge impact on the real world, creating a ‘True Illusion’ that was connected to the real world, but was at the same time detached from it. True Illusion was similar to an illusion, but a notch more complicated. It was still fake though, since it did not exist in the real world as an actual entity. However, its existence was very real… in the sense that one could reach out their hands to touch all of the things within the True Illusion. They would not feel or seem different from real ordinary items. Trivia Song Shuhang was the youngest individual to become a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable in the history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities World, at the tender age of 18 years old. Song Shuhang also didn’t follow the standard path of a Seventh Stage practitioner. He basically skipped all the minor realms of the Seventh Stage. Category:Cultivation Category:Cultivation Levels